Cocoa and Cuddles: Viktor x Mindy pups
A few months after Viktor and Mindy are married, they decide to have puppies. Their first born is a boy which they name Sterling, then eight months later they have twin girls, Holly and Alisha. The pups are co-owned by 258raindrop and WittleFuzzyPuppehs The three of the pups are super close to one another, Sterling, the oldest, is always looking out for his younger twin sisters, even if they do sometimes annoy him to no extent. They're close to the other members of their family, Sterling loves to visit his Uncle Clemmens, the two boys love hanging out and being outdoors. The twins are super close to their Auntie Abagail and Uncle Broddie, enjoying hearing stories from them about their dad when he was young. They're eventually introduced to their mothers cousins, Erina, Polter and Wyndi. The twins look up to the older twins as sort of bigger versions of theirselves and try to be like them. Sterling loves to hang out with Erina, the two enjoy being rough together. When the pups are older they decide they want to be snow pups like their parents. Sterling decides to take on the role of a lead sled dog and trains under his dad and the other SNOW patrol pups, Holly decides to become a SNOW patrol search and rescue pup like her dad and continues his role as a SHOW patrol search and rescue pup. Alisha becomes a snow pup for the Foggy Bottom PAW Patrol, learning the basics her mother and Vito. She also becomes Winter's trainee/apprentice. They're close to Tundra and Rockys pups and Chase and Skye's pups too. Sterling is best pup pals with Lani and Aurora, he enjoys spending time with the girls when the three of them get a break from their duties. The twins are best friends with little Sora, loving to explore around Adventure Bay with her and the older pups. They love to hang around with Sterling and his pals, Holly enjoys mixing in with the bigger pups. Alisha tends to stay close to Winter, since she's a lot quieter like her. She looks up to Winter a lot and hopes to be a great snow pup like her one day. The pups also have other friends that they are close to. Sterling bumps into Marshall's niece, Cecelia at the lookout one day and for Sterling it was love at first sight. For the second he saw her he couldn't get her out of his head. He eventually tells her his feelings and was overjoyed when she accepted him. Holly ends up getting close to Trition and his siblings. She loves to hang out with Triton despite his more serious personality, she tends to bring out his softer side. Alisha loves little Bat, the two being super close and getting closer. Once they're a bit older they start dating, the two of them couldn't be happier. Sterling: a lot like his dad in colour, he has a white markings on his limbs, tail, belly and muzzle. The rest of him being the same golden colour as his fathers, he has brown patches on his ears, back and left shoulder, his eyes are a hazel brown colour and he wears a green collar with a silver bone shaped tag. When he's pulling sleds he wears a green harness and occasionally snow goggles. Alisha: '''Alisha is the smallest of her siblings, she has a fluffy coat and bushy tail and has markings similar to her mothers. She has a chocolate brown coat and brown socks on her two front paws. She has white marking on her face, tail, belly, neck and legs. She also has a black patch similar to Viktors on her back. Her eyes are a forest green colour and she has freckles on her cheeks right under her eyes. Uniform: She wears a uniform similar to her mothers. She has a dark blue collar with a little snowman on her pup tag. Her uniform is a thick light blue ski jacket like Mindy's with fluffy trims, she also wears a darker blue hat like her mothers too. Her pup back is a slightly darker shade of blue, it carries a shovel, rope and hot cocoa. '''Holly: Holly's markings are the exact same as Alisha's only she is a darker shade of brown. Her coat is thick and fluffly like her sisters, her tail being slightly less bushy though. She has dark brown socks on her two front paws and white markings in the same places as Alisha, she also has a black patch on her back. She has freckles on her cheeks too under her eyes and her eyes are forest green too. Sterling: '''As the oldest, Sterling finds that it is his responsibility to look out for his younger siblings, he is always watching the twins and making sure they don't get hurt or into danger. He is also very polite and mannerly and addresses other as "sir" or "ma'am". He is quite mature for his age also, he loves to spend time with his father. '''Alisha: '''Alisha is the quietest out of the pups. She is a lot like Mindy when it comes to personality, she is rather shy and tends to stick close to her big brother and her twin sister. She's very shy when it comes to making new friends and usually lets holly do the talking for her, she loves spending time with her mom and dad. '''Holly: '''Holly is the loudest and bubbliest of the pups, she is very hyperactive and loves playing and making new friends. She can also be a bit of a chatterbox too and can sometimes forget her manners, but Sterling quickly corrects her. She loves her family and is always close by Alisha and Sterling. By 258Raindrop/WittleFuzzyPuppehs *Pups in a Blizzard Collabs *\ By Others * Mindy,Icicle and the avalanche * Pups and the Family Vacation * A Puppy Dilema Song Articles * Go Gentle Catchphrases '''Sterling * I was bred to pull sleds! * I'm in a rush, time to mush! Holly * I can help show the way outta the snow! * Time to go into the snow! Alisha * I won't be slow when I plough through the snow! * I can make it through this freeze with ease! Family *Chester (Maternal grandfather) *Blitzen (Maternal grandmother) *Mindy (Mother) *Viktor (Father) *Cecelia (Sterling's crush (Sister in-law to the others)) *Triton (Holly's crush (Brother in-law to the others)) *Bat (Alisha's crush (Brother in-law to the others)) *Clemens (Parental Uncle) *Broddie (Parental Uncle) *Abigail (Parental Aunt) *Erina (Cousin (referred to as "Aunt")) *Polter (Cousin (referred to as "Uncle")) *Wyndi (Cousin (referred to as "Aunt")) Random * Holly and Alisha's designs were made by 258Raindrop, WittleFuzzyPuppehs designed Sterling. * Sterling has a fear of fire and spiders, usually creating a trail of destruction when fleeing from either, * After bumping into Triton at the beach one day, Holly soon developed a small crush on him. Triton has a more serious and responsible personality than Holly does, so he's often the one to try keep her calm and out of trouble. * When Sterling first brought his little sisters to the lookout, they were met with warm welcomes. At first they kinda just followed Sterling and his friends around, but they soon bumped into little Sora, the three pups immediately became the best of pals. * Sterling is actually a lot stronger than he thinks, overpowering even fully grown pups such as Chase and Marshall. He uses his strength to help others and he's sorta like a gentle giant. He can cause some damage around the place, especially when his sisters get him to do deeds such as retrieving toys that get stuck under cupboards. Usually leaving a mess for their parents to pick up. * Sterling likes to help out wherever he can, because he's such a strong pup he's often called to Jakes mountain to help him move fallen logs and other loose and other potentially dangers debree. * After Sora introduced the twins to her cousins, Alisha soon started to develop a crush on Bat. The two pups are a lot quieter than their siblings and friends and share a lot of common traits. Bat loves talking to Alisha about everything and she couldn't be happier to listen to everything he says. * Sterling seems to get on fairly well with Lani and Aurora, all three of them enjoy playing rough and getting mucky. The girls also enjoy watching Sterling use his power to break several things such as branches. Sterling is the kind of pup thats always there for them and is extremely understanding towards them. He loves hanging out with the two girls, he still gets on well with the guys though and occasionally spends time with them too. * In the Crack ship series, Sterling falls for Lani and the two end up dating. * The three of them are close to their "aunts and uncle" Erina, Polter and Wyndi. The twins love being spoiled by their "Big Me's", which is their nicknames for Polter and Wyndi. Sterling loves the twins too but usually hangs about with Erina, enjoying receiving snowboarding and sledding lessons from his big cousin. The twins also love helping Polter and Wyndi make scarfs. * When Sterling first starts crushing on Cece way too shy to talk to her so he just kinda watches her from afar. He's too shy however to do it alone so many a time he drags Lani along with him. Lani soon learns that Cece feels the same towards Sterling as she does to him, so she starts to play matchmaker and tells Cece about Sterlings feelings, which the Dalmation pup is happy to hear about. When the three of them later bump into eachother in public, Lani quickly matches the two up and they've been happily together since. IMG_8192.png|Picture of a newborn Sterling with his parents~~Picture made by WittleFuzzyPuppehs~ Holly.png|A picture of Holly drawn by 258raindrop Alisha.png|A picture of Alisha~ Drawn by 258raindrop~ Sterling PAW Patrol style.png|Sterling in PAW Patrol style~ HE looks too adorable~! Drawn by WittleFuzzyPuppehs~ Sibliing nap.png|Sibling nap~ The twins sleeping with their older brother~ Drawn by 258raindrop~ Alisha and Winter.png|Alisha and her mentor Winter~ Ahh~ It came out tooo cute~ Drawn by 258raindrop~ Sterling Alisha and Holly.jpg|Doodle I (WittleFuzzyPuppehs) did of the three pups chilling together~ ^^ Alisha Sketch.jpg|W.I.P. Sketch of little Alisha in her uniform ^^ Alisha in uniform.jpg|Coloured the pic of little Alisha in her uniform :3 New to the family.png|ADORABLE picture of the pups with their mommy and daddy >w< the twins <3 awwww~!! Gift given to me (fuzzy) by 258Raindrop, I love it so much!! ^^ Wittlefuzzypuppehs' Request.png|The pups spending some time with daddy Viktor <3 Requested by Fuzzy and drawn by Rain, eeeee I love it! <3 Pup-tag: Holly.jpg|Holly's tag~ made by Fuzzy Pup-tag: Alisha.jpg|Alisha's tag~ made by Fuzzy Sibling sledding~!.jpg|Sterling giving his little sisters a sled ride around Jakes moutain~ made by Fuzzy~ Kissy kissy .jpg|Alisha loves her daddy~ Swim with me!.jpg|Merpup Holly and her crush Triton~ Unnamed.png|Picture of Sterling drawn by WittleFuzzyPuppehs~ Holly and alisha by cuteandfuzzypuppies-d8h7u8o.png|Holly and Alisha drawn by WittleFuzzyPuppehs~ Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:SNOW Patrol Member Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Character by 258Raindrop Category:Character by Wittlefuzzypuppehs Category:Next Generation Category:Future Generation Category:Mystery Twins Inc. Member Category:Co-owned Category:Twins Category:Trainee Category:Shared Pups Category:Future Gen Category:Shy Characters Category:Fanon pups Category:Fanon Pages Category:Fanon Pups Category:Male Character Category:Male Pup Category:Female Character Category:Female Pup Category:Second generation